


Твое место здесь

by Hux_and_Ren



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Drama, Hux&Ren: мини G—PG-13, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 08:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13498020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hux_and_Ren/pseuds/Hux_and_Ren
Summary: Кайло страшится света, Хакс не чувствителен к Силе, но хочет помочь, несмотря ни на что.





	Твое место здесь

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ta place est ici](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11121525) by [lesetoilesnemeurentjamais](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesetoilesnemeurentjamais/pseuds/lesetoilesnemeurentjamais). 



Хакс открыл глаза и потратил несколько мгновений на то, чтобы сориентироваться. Он был на борту «Финализатора», в своей каюте. Сигнал его датапада еще не прозвучал; значит, ночной цикл еще не закончился. Нет, сон оборвался из-за отсутствия привычного тепла поблизости. Но он же прекрасно помнил, что заснул, прижавшись к Кайло… Генерал перевернулся на спину, чтобы посмотреть, куда тот делся, и обнаружил его сидящим совершенно неподвижно на краю кровати. 

— Кайло? — позвал он осторожно.

Рыцарь, явно погруженный в свои мысли, не ответил, а Хакс не мог разглядеть его лицо лежа.

— С тобой все в порядке? — спросил он, приподнявшись и наклонившись к любовнику.

Кайло повернулся к нему. Даже в слабом каютном освещении Хакс разглядел встревоженный, почти отчаявшийся вид. Он и раньше не преуспевал в сокрытии своих эмоций, теперь же лицо выдавало его сильнее, чем когда-либо.

Аккуратно выпутавшись из простыни, генерал пересел ближе.

— Снова кошмар? — осведомился он.

Кайло молча кивнул. Это было не в первый раз — по правде, это случалось все чаще, начиная с пресловутой встречи со Сноуком несколько недель назад. Хакс на ней не присутствовал, но знал, что она была связана с Силой и послужила пробуждению чего-то. Он не располагал подробностями и никогда не расспрашивал Кайло на эту тему. В конце концов, Сила слишком долго оставалась для него чем-то вроде нагромождения легенд, не выписывающихся в четкий и логичный образ мышления. Он даже не стал бы разговаривать об этом, если бы не видел, что обстоятельства требуют того.

— Свет, — глухо прошептал Кайло, — я все еще чувствую его зов.

Генерал не знал, что ответить. Сам он не ощущал этой неведомой энергии. Кайло уже пытался объяснить ему суть двух противоположных сторон Силы, но на факте их существования способность Хакса к пониманию исчерпывалась. Выросший на обломках Империи и потускневших мечтах бывших офицеров, сам он старался не затрагивать этой темы. Ему предстояло вернуть в галактику величие и авторитет, которые повстанцы — и их проклятая Республика — разбазарили.

Нередко рыцарь вспоминал о Темной стороне, повторяя ее постулаты как молитву, словно боялся обжечься Светом. Хакс знал об этом факте, но лежащие в его основе мотивы не были ему достоверно известны. Рассудок офицера интерпретировал ситуацию по-своему. В его представлении перейти на другую сторону означало присоединиться к врагу. Позор, после которого любые попытки искупления тщетны. И предательство Первого порядка.

— Я не должен увлечься этим зовом, — продолжил Кайло будто для самого себя. — Я ощущаю… будто бы разрыв между тем, что чувствую, и тем, во что верю. Я отринул семейное наследие. Я больше не являюсь одним из них, уничтожил созданное ими и, тем не менее, все еще терзаем сомнениями. 

Он перевел взгляд на Хакса.

— Это не сны. Это воспоминания — о детстве, в которое я больше не хочу вглядываться. Призраки из другого времени — до того, как я вступил на путь, который теперь все для меня. Боюсь, что им под силу смутить и сбить с него. Не хочу возвращаться назад, но иногда… чувствую себя достаточно слабым для этого, — он вздохнул, дрогнув голосом на последних словах.

Генерал вздрогнул. Кайло пришел к тому, чтобы открыть ему свое сердце, посвятил в сомнения и страдания, которые его терзали. Он действительно выглядел как человек, потерявшийся в собственных переживаниях. Тем не менее, сам по себе он не был слабым. Уставший, наверняка подвергшийся испытаниям — как и все они, Кайло жил для того, чтобы возродить из пепла Империю, несмотря на все преграды. К этому добавлялось еще и загадочное задание, порученное Сноуком рыцарям Рен; поиски Скайуокера, который для Хакса оставался непонятным и неинтересным призраком.

Хакс действительно хотел бы понять Кайло, чтобы помочь. Но Сила не поддавалась ему, продолжая хранить свои тайны, и он был бессилен перед ней. Возможно, не обязательно досконально все понимать и этого признания достаточно? Возможно, Кайло колебался, но Хакс был уверен в нем и именно этим мог поддержать.

— Твое место здесь, — сказал он, положив руку на плечо Кайло. 

Тот посмотрел на него с удивлением.

— Твоя семья, джедаи, Сопротивление… Они всегда искали способ управлять тобой. Ограничить твою силу. Они осознали твой потенциал и, вместо помощи в его развитии, они пытались обуздать, потому что боялись, — продолжил он, позволив словам свободно литься. — Здесь ты можешь дать волю всей той мощи, что дремала в тебе.

Генерал замолчал на мгновение, колеблясь.

— Закрой глаза, — сказал он наконец, так мягко и твердо, как только мог. — Не раздумывай, просто закрой глаза.

Кайло подчинился.

— Первый порядок — это могущество, — начал говорить генерал. — Вспомни наше последнее посещение «Старкиллера». Рокот, с которым разрушаются умирающие планеты. Мы можем подчинить солнца, Кайло. Никто до нас не был способен — никто до нас не мог даже запланировать такое. 

Он позволил себе замолчать на мгновение.

— Вслушайся в рокот двигателей этого корабля. Здесь это не едва слышное жужжание в воздухе, а вибрации, отдающиеся в каждом сантиметре металла. »Финализатор» — мощнейший. И он твой, наш. Сопротивление, она… что она может сделать? Она слаба в том, в чем мы сильны. И твое место на стороне сильных, на нашей стороне. Ты создан для борьбы. Не для того, чтобы прятаться и подчиняться приказам людей, которые не понимают и никогда не пытались тебя понять. 

— Ты говоришь мне о машинах и орудиях, созданных людскими руками, — выдохнул Кайло, снова открыв глаза. — Сила — вне времени и бесконечна. Ты… ты не понимаешь. 

В этих словах не было обиды или горечи: он констатировал факт того, что у Хакса не было достаточного осознания. 

— Нет, не понимаю. Я не чувствую и с трудом могу представить себе ее.

Долгие годы, в академии и в качестве младшего офицера, ему требовалось всего лишь подумать об ожидающем выполнения приказе, чтобы почувствовать себя на своем месте. Сталкиваясь с ненавистью и другими невзгодами, он не забывал: те лишь сопутствуют продвижению вперед. И сохранял убежденность в том, что технология, которую он помогал разрабатывать, изменит положение вещей. И даже теперь, когда выдавался особенно долгий рабочий день, он любил оставаться на мостике, отстраненно глядя на звезды и располагавшуюся внизу планету, слушать шум ионных двигателей »Финализатора» — как будто не он участвовал в создании корабля. 

Однако, этого не было достаточно. Его взгляд на вещи был слишком обывательским, слишком ограниченным, и Хакс проклинал свою неспособность понять смысл Силы. Он покачал головой. 

— Я едва могу себе представить Силу. Но знаю, что чувствую. Вне зависимости от того, что мы достигнем, Тьма и подчиненное Темной стороне останется тем, что я не смогу понять.

Он поймал лицо Кайло в свои ладони, чтобы их взгляды пересеклись.

— Твое место здесь, на этом корабле, не только из-за твоей силы, полномочий, Первого порядка и его тактики. Ты изменился, повзрослел. Ты не станешь таким, как они. Потому что они больше не могут ничего дать тебе. Ни любви, ни власти, ни уверенности. Тогда как здесь…

В очередной раз проблеск неуверенности отразился в глазах рыцаря. Хакс умолк, колеблясь: мысли бушевали в его голове, не оформляясь в слова. Здесь, мы с тобой вместе. Остальное не имеет значения. Не бойся Света, я уберегу тебя рядом с собой. Мы будем царствовать в галактике как сплетающаяся сияющая тьма.

Он склонился достаточно для того, чтобы прикоснуться к губам Кайло своими и вплести пальцы в его темные пряди. Это продолжалось несколько долгих минут, пока Хакс не почувствовал, как Кайло в его объятиях расслабляется, оставив сомнения. 

— Для меня нет ни Света, ни Тьмы, — сказал он наконец настолько тихо, что едва мог сам себя расслышать, — реальна только уверенность, что ты воюешь вместе с нами, что ты нашел свое место… на моей стороне, в этой постели и моих объятиях.


End file.
